


Slow day

by nigeriangirl



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigeriangirl/pseuds/nigeriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Takada kidnapping (horrid at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow day

Loud beeps from the dusty alarm clock interrupted the silence of the dank bedroom. A pale red headed teenage boy opened his aqua-green eyes and groaned. Still in place from slumber, thoughts from childhood invaded his head. The times of doodles and snoozing in math class. Long nights of occupying his blond long haired friend who was cramming to be number one. Flinging decreased slime covered frogs at Linda and constant bruises from soccer balls. He quietly chuckled as he slowly flipped on his back on the sort of soft mattress on the old carpet. His carnation pink smile disappeared as a loud bangs hit the door. 

"MATT!!! WAKE UP! I DIDNT TRAVEL ALL THE WAY HERE FOR YOU TO SLEEP ALL DAMN DAY!!!"

Matt sighed and walked to door. He opened the door to Mello, his blond childhood friend. He was clearly frustrated and angry. 

Mello calmed down for a minute and sighed.

"It's time to go..."

Matt raised an eyebrow displaying his confusion. Mello rolled his eyes. He flipped opened his phone and showed the confused boy the time and date.

In black letters, it said January 26, 2013. Matt rolled his glossy eyes and shuffled his hair. Mello impatiently waited for Matt to get up. "See."Matt rose his hands up,"I'm up." Mello sneered and mumbled that he was waiting for him in the living room. Once Mello was out of the room, Matt cursed under breath as he found his trademarked clothes on the floor. 

In the living room, the blonde mafioso was sitting on the dingy olive green couch. But, there was an unfamiliar look in his eyes. He looked (and probably was) tired ,worried and there was a shade of fear. His gray eye bags started to show and anxiety was wearing him out. Meanwhile, Mail casually shoved his handheld device and cigarettes in his pockets. He walked over to the couch and waved his bony pale hand in his blonde friend's face. Mello snapped out his depressed haze and walked out of the door. Matt smiled and shook his head and grabbed the chocolate bar the won't be eaten.


End file.
